


At Your Service

by akirakurusuimagines (fleeting_fantasy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Butler!Kurusu Akira, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Royal!Reader, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleeting_fantasy/pseuds/akirakurusuimagines
Summary: It's been far too long since you've had a private moment with your insufferably charming butler, Akira. Now that the chancellor is gone for a meeting, you wasted no time dragging Akira back to your room to make up for lost time.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Kudos: 12





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> my blog akirakurusuimagines.tumblr.com is almost at 3,000 followers! i'll be doing a special event for it when we reach it! take the poll here: https://www.strawpoll.me/42506318

“Your highness, this isn’t really—“ 

“Shh, it’ll be fine,” you coo, tugging on his tie and jolting him forward into your bedroom, sealing any further complaints that would’ve stumbled from his lips with a firm kiss. You pulled back only for a moment to murmur, “the chancellor isn’t going to be here for another few hours,” knowing Akira was already on thin ice with Sojiro and hoping to calm his nerves before you kissed him again.

Akira froze at your sudden advances, stiff and awkward until your hands rose to cup his cheeks and bring him closer, the sweet kiss melting his worries and making his brain pleasantly fuzzy. 

You slowly unshackled the lover within him with practiced ease, both of you desperately craving each other’s touch for days now. “Your majesty,” he sighed as you tangled your fingers in his hair and tugged it gently, urging him further as your lips moved to kiss his cheeks and along his jaw. He surrendered his guard to you, fingers twitching against your hips, letting you do as you please. 

He was more often than not, a kind and passionate lover, obeying your every request and demand at a moment’s notice; unlike your professional relationship, where he seemed to take the reins more often than not, reminding you of this and of that. But not right now. Right now you had him all for yourself, without the harsh breath of every responsibility as the crown heir down your back.

Even here, he was unafraid to go above and beyond in his service, giving you orgasm after orgasm with his mouth alone without even so much as considering his own pleasure until you’ve become absolute puddy in his arms. You weren’t afraid to reward him for his valiant effort either, ordering him to do as he pleased with you and your body, knowing fully well that he would never harm you, and quite frankly enjoying the way he selfishly desired every reaction you gave him. 

“What do you wish from me, your highness?” he spoke softly, small breaths escaping him as you teased his skin with little bites and firm kisses. He drew small circles against your hips, not daring to take more than given just yet. 

You looked up at him, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck, admiring how flushed he already was. “I only want you. I want to feel you and touch you and love you, I want to make up for all the time we’ve lost, I just…” you sighed softly, shutting your eyes and wrapping your arms around him. “I’ve missed you. So indulge me, please.” 

It took everything Akira had in him to not melt at your words. He pressed a chaste kiss to the top of your head, gently urging you backwards until your legs hit the edge of the bed. “In that case,” he let go of your waist and shrugged off his outer coat and pulled off his tie, discarding his monocle along with it. “Relax, your highness, I’ll take care of you.” 

Akira pushed his hair back, settling himself at the edge of the bed, on his knees, gloved hands grabbing at your waist and pulling you closer, his breath fanning your sex. He flashed a large smile at you as he shifted your thighs to rest on his shoulders, enjoying the way you became red and warm with anticipation. If what you want is to lose yourself with him, he’s more than happy to oblige. 


End file.
